The Kenobi Underground
by Spyre
Summary: Think Young Kenobi's a stud? You're not alone! There's a society just for you, and the members will surprise you! Kenobi/OFC.
1. 0 Disclaimer, Notes

You know why you're here! It's understandable.

The Star Wars characters and so on aren't mine. I don't claim them and never have.

Please review if you read.

Dedication to Loryn Wilde.

Enjoy the cosmic fun that is...

****

…………………………….

The Kenobi Underground

…………………………….


	2. 1 Legendary Sweat

…………………………  
  
**Title:** The Kenobi Underground  
  
**Part I**  
  
Legendary Sweat  
  
…………………………

  
  
"Don't you think Obi-Wan is completely delicious?"  
  
"Who doesn't? The boy is a miracle in and of himself."  
  
"You have him in Meditation and Logics, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's become my favorite class."  
  
"Is he smart? Because he looks smart. I mean, if he were a total meat head, he'd still be gorgeous, but I'd like someone that can hold a decent conversation."  
  
"He's smart. He's passing that class like it's nothing. Oh, you know my favorite part is that freckle under his left eye. Force, it's extraordinary."  
  
"Mmm-hmm. You're telling me. Those eyes are what get me every time!"  
  
"Hells, yes! And that body! Aye-yi-yi!"  
  
"So, you've seen him during sabre practice?"  
  
"What sane sentient misses *that* performance… the way his skin glistens after an hour is enough to make anyone weep!"  
  
"No details! I won't be able to sit still! You think he knows how devastating he is?"  
  
"I can't tell. What do you think? He seems humble enough…"  
  
"That Jedi calm makes it hard to speculate. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew it or if he was completely oblivious. He's that kind of guy. Have you noticed how long his braid's getting?"  
  
"Of course! It's the talk of the Temple. And when he's making those spin kicks in the salles during physical training, it sticks to that sweat."  
  
"I can't blame you for the sweat thing. He absolutely glows during practice."  
  
"Practice, my ass! The boy lights up a room with that smile of his! I had to catch myself from swooning right to the mat last Tuesday. He's getting more and more irresistible by the moment it seems."  
  
"What I wouldn't give to shag a piece of Jedi meat like that!"  
  
"You are so naughty… but yes! Imagine how good he would be in bed… Wow. Overload!"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't! Sooo many things just broadcast he'd be an immaculate lover. Take those arms for example. What person wouldn't totally melt in those arms?"  
  
"His *arms*? Yes, but I melt under those eyes, those lips moving and that cultured voice… You know, he would be terrible as a Jedi master."  
  
"He's on the fast track to being a capable, strong Jedi. Why would you say that?"  
  
"What Padawan wouldn't go stellar living in the same quarters as him? Training would be triply hard because of his damned presence."  
  
"I suddenly feel so very sorry for his future apprentices. How big do you think *it* is?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Definitely not. But how big do you think?"  
  
"Well, if his lightsabre is anything to judge by…"  
  
Obi-Wan's face was beyond blushing as he briskly shoved the datapad into a drawer. He could read no more of the note he'd stumbled upon.  
  
Dear gods, he was so embarrassed.  
  
That's what people thought of him?  
  
That's what they were whispering about?  
  
_Unbelievable._


	3. 2 Infamous Kenobi Trance

The Kenobi Underground  
  
**Part II**  
  
Infamous Kenobi Trance  
  
…………………………

  
  
  
[Later that day just after sabre practice…]  
  
"Obi-Wan, why didn't you disrobe this session? Those clothes slow you down. You seemed very uncomfortable and I'm sure you must be burning up."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't hide the trace of a grimace, "Apparently, that's the problem."  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon was befuddled at the response.  
  
"Please don't ask, Master," he said tiredly as they traversed out of the salles and into the wide hall. He caught sight of a huddle of girls near the upcoming corner. He barely was able to keep down his groan of displeasure. He set his jaw tight and gritted his teeth. How mortifying!  
  
The lightsabre at his side seemed twice its normal size and much heavier. He lightly blushed reflexively. His tunic stuck to his back between his shoulders and at the top of his chest. It was uncomfortable at best.  
  
As they approached the clique, something tugged at his mind. That sharp, mischievous spark ignited, and Obi-Wan checked his grin only seconds after it had escaped, pulling it back behind his neutral mask. Well, he could have a little fun with his newly acquired knowledge…  
  
Tioni kept her glances brief albeit lingering as the pair advanced. The four other girls were randomly doing the same.  
  
Jianne was caught, however, in an entranced daze.  
  
Tioni hissed at the padawan, but her friend was drifting ever more away.  
  
"Jianne!" she huskily intoned. She *had* to break the spell before it was too late. The others in the group finally comprehended the predicament and began trying for Jianne's return to reality.  
  
Brin touched the girl's arm.  
  
Warning! They were losing Jianne to Obi-Wan's incomparable allure! Without notice, the Master and apprentice were swooping for the kill.  
  
"Jianne," Tioni practically shouted, causing the teenager to jump, blink and blush fiercely.  
  
But she'd made the situation much more complicated for herself because she swore she could feel the universe pressing in on her. With apprehension quickening her pulse, she slowly pulled her gaze to the padawan and froze. Those sea foam eyes locked her down, sealing her to the floor and jolting her heart in mid-beat. Her breath caught… And he winked!  
  
Obi-Wan winked at her! And there was a –seductive-- smirk at his lips that twitched just as her eyes dropped to them, and then there was a phantom kiss… as if he gave a peck to the air, but only just barely. The girls around her had all gone silent or perhaps it was the infamous, Kenobi trance claiming her. So, this is what it was like.  
  
Obi-Wan had --winked-- at her, and in all truth, had blown her a ----kiss----! Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan… Her mind turned to mush. Obi-Wan… wink… kiss… Obi-Wan… Obi–W…  
  
Someone ground out her name and she was distantly aware of a hand on her shoulder. Then came a rather violent shake and someone calling her name once more, closer, "Tioni!"  
  
She blinked… Obi-Wan was gone!… "Where'd he go?" she asked breathlessly, beside herself in confusion.  
  
"He's been gone for *fifteen* minutes. What happened to you?"  
  
"No one's been under that long," someone stated in the background. Hushed agreements laced in anxiousness followed.  
  
"He winked at me," she mumbled, the statement sounding so unreal to her own ears.  
  
Everyone went still. Brin's face turned to incredible empathy, "I think you need to lay down."  
  
"He puckered his… lips at me," she breathed, faintly conscious of the incredulous taste around her.  
  
"She's gone stellar."  
  
"We've lost her."  
  
"She was under too long."  
  
"No! He did," it was urgent but awed and firm.  
  
"Why would he?" came a suspicious query.  
  
She mulled this over and paled considerably, gasped, "I think he knows…"  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"I think he knows about *us*."  
  
"About the club?"  
  
"About the documentary?"  
  
"The merchandise?"  
  
They all paused, glancing to the person who last spoke. She shrugged, "What? What'd I say?"  
  
Tioni mouthed, "Merchandise?"  
  
Brin and Jianne both shook their heads in ignorance.  
  
Tioni returned attention to the problem at hand, "Probably just of our interest…. and somehow he's found out."  
  
They thought over this.  
  
"I say we call a meeting."  
  
"We never prepared for this," a timbre of realization.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
It was hopeless…  
  
"Do about what?" came a familiar, caressing, Deep Core accent from outside their huddle.


	4. 3 Okew in Order

The Kenobi Underground  
  
**Part III**  
  
Okew in Order  
  
…………………………

  
  
"All Okews silence. Silence, please, padawans. As most of you know, the reason for this meeting is very grave. The association's integrity has been compromised. Earlier today, one of our own discovered this by Kenobi's racey behavior after the Sabre Delight was through. Does anyone know how Kenobi might have found us out?"

Intense quiet… some whispers brimming the closed area.

Then… Padawan Bekki stood slowly along with a friend that had sat beside her, "Our Kenobi data pad is missing. [a round of gasps and voices rise and settle] We've looked for it but to no avail."

"What was on the data pad?" someone called out.

Bekki's trepidation jumped a notch. Her companion spoke up however, "Nothing about the Obi-Order, we think, but we're not sure… just particulars concerning Kenobi himself."

"Obi-Praise…" was the whispered word.

"Yes," both girls said at the same time.

"Silence… Silence, please. Padawan Bekki, you have been an Okew for nearly five revolutions… and the Obi-Order has been around for six years. Obviously you did not take the precautions and so you are banned from Sabre Delight for six weeks. Since your friend has been apart of us for only one revolution, she will be sentenced half that time."

A subdued hush saturated the room. It was a fair punishment.

"Now, onto the main point. How does this affect our presence? Should we absolve?"

There was a moment of quiet and then… "No…" -- "Negative…" became the crowding mantra.

"But what do we do about this development?"

There were rippling voices of talk… then someone from the back stood.

"High Okew…"

"Who requests audience?"

"Padawan Lore does."

"Do you have a suggestion Padawan Lore?"

"I say we send someone in as intelligence and see just how much Obi-Wan Kenobi knows about the Order and how he will use the information."

The High Okew considered this and nodded slowly, "That is a reasonable and effective petition. All in favor…?"

It was nearly unanimous.

"Alright, then… Who do we send…"

Utter and complete silence.

"Send the High Okew…" someone proposed. The slight laughter and tones were cut though by Lore's raised voice.

"We send someone who is immune to the… [a breath] Kenobi Trance."

Calls ruptured like leaves in a fall hurricane:

"No one's immune!"

"They wouldn't be trustworthy!"

"Who could be immune?"

"How would we find someone like that?"

Raised hands from the High Okew slowed the cries, "Please, calm. Everyone stay calm and be quiet. [the figure contemplated the Okew speaker who, until tonight, had been fairly obscure] Padawan Lore, that is an excellent idea, but where do we find someone like this who is trustworthy?"

Lore looked only barely rattled by the hundreds of eyes on her, "We get someone from outside the Order."

"That's ridiculous!" a shout came.

"No, it's not," Lore said almost menacingly, "It's the only way."

"And Padawan Lore, do you know of such an individual?" came the High Okew rather curiously from the platform.

The okewan padawan nodded slowly, "Yes, I know of such a person."

And so, it began.


	5. 4 Original Cynn

The Kenobi Underground  
  
**Part IV**  
  
Original Cynn

…………………………

There was no reason why she couldn't see. She was a human with eyes that were as normal and as functional as the rest. It was that she chose not to see, at least that's what the Healers said.

Lore approached the girl who sat alone amidst the foliage of a simugarden, springs of purple colored water palpatating the marbaplasti fountain berths, each with minimal decorations, each a stunning piece of workmanship.

"My greetings, Padawan Cynn," Lore stated formerly with a bow. It was habit. She never question why she bowed; she just did.

"Lore…" Cynn cocked her buzzed head slightly toward the young woman who had approached.

"May I have a seat?" she asked politely.

Cynn scoffed, "What d'ya need?"

Lore sighed internally. Well, at least Cynn was up front. She was well-liked among the older Jedi because she never did anything radical, but very thorough. She didn't participate in the _following_ of boys, girls or anything else related to attraction. As far as anyone was concerned, she was A-sexual.

Lore wove a simple Force web to disallow anyone to overhear, "The Order needs you. There's some information that's leaked to Kenobi, and we don't know how much he's got a hold of. We need someone who… well…"

"Who can get that information without falling under the padawan's charms."

"Yes," Lore admitted with a minute nod of her head, fingers latched onto her belt.

There was a long moment. Lore watched the one who sat so very still, staring at nothing in that far away manner of hers. She waited. Was the girl thinking? She opened her mouth to ask for the answer, "Will you help us?"

Silence reigned for a long while, condensation on the blades rolling to drip off the ends and tap onto other leaves rather pointedly. Lore took the initiative to look in the direction in which Cynn was so focused, but saw nothing. She brought her attention back to Cynn who looked like an ancient statue of a plain-faced god. Her features were fine, but strong, almost androgynous except for the lips and jawline.

"Will you?" Lore heard herself ask again.

"Yes," the still figure stated rather surely.

Lore's suspicion jumped, "May I ask why you have chosen to help us?"

"No. Be happy. I'll get your information," she answered shortly.

Lore stood for a second, a twitch under her left eye, before she walked off after a starched thanks.

Cynn smirked, taking a deep breath and drifting away once more into her meditations. This could prove advantageous.

This could wake up all of those blasted Okews from their trance.

This could wake them up to the truth.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was _just_ another padawan, _just_ another Jedi-in-training.

What was the big deal?

****

Nothing.

And that's what this trek would prove.


	6. 5 Framing Motives

The Kenobi Underground  
  
**Part V**  
  
Framing Motives

…………………………

He watched his fellow padawans practically dance together with blades humming past flesh/scales/leathery hide, crackling against each other and sometimes, though it was rare, disengaged from its owner's hand. Everyone was rather intense.

He walked the hall, peeking in on each. His master had been called up to Council and, oddly enough, he hadn't been brought along. It was Qui-Gon's duty to show him how things worked within and without the Jedi. He'd been in those meetings before, however, and took this time of respite to heart.

"Padawan Kenobi," came a voice he didn't know, perhaps only in an echo of a memory, but not much more than that. He turned to see a femalesque figure standing rigid and perfect before him in the hall, "You're Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice?"

"Yes, I am," he answered simply.

"I'm Cynn. You and I have been paired for this coming trial."

"Really," he started, face neutral as ever, "How do you know?"

"I just came from the postings," she answered without much flurish, "Are you busy? Would you mind a romp in a salle to prepare?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for my master to be dismissed from Council."

"Ah, yes. The Masters are being called together. Mine is with Council as well."

"Do you know how long they will be?" he queried.

"For half the day."

Obi-Wan frowned at this, though he knew he shouldn't. He supposed he would have just meditated or practiced a kata if he knew this an hour before.

"Well?" came her monotone voice through his thoughts.

She sent off these vibes that were strange. She seemed to be looking _toward_ him, but not _at_ him. He shifted slightly to the left. Her eyes did not follow. Was she blind? He blinked.

"You think you can defeat me just because I'm blind?"

He started at her question, mouth opened to retort or explain.

Then came a wry smile from her, "Don't get so uptight, Padawan Kenobi. Either you want to prepare for next week or you do not."

His stubborn streak sparked in him at her curt words, "Let's get to it."

"Yes. Let's," she stated, stepping around him and to an unoccupied salle. She threw the shielded door shut as soon as he entered. He only tensed, forcing himself to relax.

She shrugged her robe off and laid it neatly on the floor, while Kenobi did the same.

---

"Are you confident she can be trusted?" the High Okew's voice filtered from the other side of the bench.

Lore considered this, thinking on the odd encounter she'd had with the esteemed albeit laconic padawan.

"You waited too long to answer. You **do** have doubts."

"No, it's not that, High Okew."

"Then what?"

Lore's response was automated, "She just might have some ulterior motive."

"Such… as?"

"I'm not quite sure. I know she's trustworthy in the fact that she'll keep our existance secret, but she wouldn't have taken the job out of the kindness of her heart."

"Then what? Did you ask why?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer."

"Couldn't we have gotten someone else? Could we **still** get someone else?"

"No," the padawan cut the other short, "She's the only one who's immune to these kind of charms."

"Ah, but Kenobi is singular in that respect."

"So is Cynn."

"You had better be right, Lore, or the Order will be destroyed forever if not maimed terribly."

"I know," she breathed, looking out onto the expanse of the pond, dimly lit for night had fallen.

---

Kenobi grinned as he disarmed his opponent. He was a bad one at that. He had some sort of talent for it.

The look on her expressive face was priceless.

"We'll try that again, Kenobi," she grounded out, retrieving her sabre with a Force call.

"You are a worthy sparring partner, Padawan Cynn," he commented, "Don't be discouraged. It's just a habit of mine. "

"…see about that," she mumbled, igniting the blade once more.

Sweat glistening across their skin, the two began the combat, offense, defense, tactical, called katas. Kenobi found himself closing his eyes, taking in the hue of the Force, submersing himself in it. He'd done this a few times before, but with this blind competitor, he found himself curious as to how much more in tune one must have to be in order to do it all of the time and still be this successful.

"You're cheating," he heard her say over the sound of the two blades as they collided, locked. They were both only a few inches from the weapons.

His eyes had been shut for so long that he forgot to open them at her words, "How so?"

She growled. Right? That sounded like one, "You have your eyes closed, Padawan Kenobi."

"So?"

"Why?"

And she pulled back, he could sense the next swing better than he could have seen it coming, blocking it, "I'm learning, Padawan Cynn. I'm not cheating."

Cynn jerked her conciousness from the Force for a moment, seeing Kenobi now in his almost placid expression and as the braid stuck to the 'legendary sweat' on his throat. She took a leap to the side, dropping to a knee, blocking an aggressive attack, using her leverage to shove him back.

That was one thing he wasn't expecting, opening his eyes as he swallowed some air and stepped back, taking his defensive stance, meeting diamond coloured eyes staring right back into his. He blinked.

Mistake.

And she had his lightsabre across the salle, hitting a wall within a moment.

He followed its descent and then shot her a glare, "You cheated."

She found a grin saturating her mouth, "It's a habit."

"But you **looked**," he almost _accused _her, feeling silly suddenly, keeping laughter under his breath.

"I'm learning," she retorted, charging down her sabre.

"We'll _see_ about that," and the smile that came to his face made her falter.

"Sith," she muttered.

---

"I heard the new frame's been made."

"It is. It's blue this time, new picture."

"How much?"

"You've got to be kidding. You need some sort of reservations for it."

"Come on. Can't you just…"

"No, I'm sorry."  
"Listen, I've been suspended. I **need** this to tie me over. I'll pay extra."

"It's a _special_ series, **limited edition** Kenobi holoframe. You have to understand…"

Padawan Bekki breathed with a nod, "Alright. Do you have anything else left?"

"Not much. After the fright the intelligence compromise brought, everyone went stellar and bought what they could."

Bekki groaned, "Great."

"Well, we **do** have the drinking mug, but you bought that last revolution."

She considered this, staring at Okew Vender Liro who wore a classic Kenobi cap from three revolutions previous, finally giving in, "Alright, alright. I want it. How much?"


	7. 6 State of Affairs

The Kenobi Underground  
  
**Part VI**  
  
State of Affairs

…………………………

"All Okew attention, please. This meeting has now officially begun. Primary concern is the Compromise Agenda. Padawan Lore is up to speak on the matter."

Lore bowed to the High Okew before she stepped up to the translucent podium, hands at her sides, eyes sweeping her audience:

"Our agent, Padawan Cynn, made first contact with Obi-Wan Kenobi this night. Through Padawan Cynn's help, my own and some other manipulations via sources who wish to remain unknown, we have been able to arrange for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Cynn to become team mates in the upcoming Senior Padawan trials."

---------

"I heard nothing more. They moved out of range."

"Thank you, Engineer Bian. Your coming forth has been duly appreciated."

"Call on you again, we may. Dismissed are you."

"Thank you, Masters," and with a bow, the engineer exited the room.

"I wonder if this is even a true threat."

"If it **is** empty, we still must investigate it."

"There are many whom do not like our involvement. We cannot investigate every flippant remark made, and sentient of all walks are bound to make them."

"Close to the Temple, this was. Too close."

"Master Yoda is right. We must look into this further."

"Issue a meeting with all Knights, we will."

"We must also get into the matter of this unknown group the engineer mentioned. Obviously, it has something very intimate to do with our padawan body."

---------

"Good evening, Master. You seem weary," Obi-Wan refused himself the question straddling his teeth as Qui-Gon entered their quarters in an almost boneless albeit regal state.

"I am tired, padawan."

"There is food already set out for you, although it might be a bit cool. You _were_ rather late," he added the last part almost too nonchalantly. He wanted to know what had been so urgent, but kept his heart in a steady beat. It had to be something big. He'd never known all of the Masters to be called at once.

"Yes, there was something to discuss with the Council," his master explained as he disrobed and sat at the humble table, "I will tell you before our meditation."

"Yes, Master."

---------

"If there are any who'll help us in the Jedi, they're few 'n far between. We went after limited contact with the Okew Order inside the Temple, but by the reaction, there'll be no cooperation."

"Think contactin' them made 'em suspicious?"

"Of course, but with this li'l gadget here, they're not likely to remember anything a'tall."

"Yes, but they _are_ Jedi. They have those mind woogly-boggly things."

Engineer Bian stopped at the corner just out of sight, hearing the word 'Jedi' and having his hackles tickle across his neck. He listened intently, hand gripping the machinery satchel tightly.

"_Not_ Jedi."

"Some from the Order were, weren't they?"

"Close to it, but we avoided them."

"How do we get the padawan, then, if the Order won't help?"

"We have to monitor the padawan's movements, and get 'em when the time's ripe."

"Won't be easy."

"Nothin' worth trying is ever easy, nimwit... Besides…" the voices floated away on the wind as the two moved off.

__

They're going to take the padawan?… They're planning on taking the padawans. I hafta inform the Council.

---------

"How can the Council be so worked up over this?" Obi-Wan Kenobi was crouched on the pallet, staring at his master in the half-light of their mainroom window.

"Obi-Wan, it was a threat on the lives of the Jedi Padawan. It must be taken seriously."

"It was only two, Master. Just two," Kenobi insisted.

"Learn this, my padawan: never count the mouths of a threat; know it **is** a threat and know _only_** that **while it is still a threat."

"Yes, Master."

"You worked in the salles while I was gone?"

"Yes, Master, with my partner for the upcoming trials."

"Padawan Cynn. I've heard some about her. She seems a good partner for you."

"A little strong willed and odd, but I agree. Did you know that she **can** see?"

"Yes, I did, padawan."

"Why does she not?"

"She simply chooses not to see. She uses the Force. She's on a different learning tract than yours, Obi-Wan."

"She's in Light Arts, isn't she, Master?"

A nod as the broad man settled down and took a long breath, "She is."

Obi-Wan took pause. Cynn hadn't mentioned this, though he should have known for certain earlier. He thought back on their… meal.

---------

It was simply decided between them that since their masters were out to Council, they would eat together, get to know one another to strengthen their bond for the tests ahead.

Cynn practically gawked at the speedy rate at which her fellow padawan ate. She stared. She hadn't bothered to go back into Force sight, yet, but she would soon enough. Seeing physically would bore her before long, she was sure.

Kenobi's presence had been dominant at once, but had lacked in any unique impressions until they were well into their second match. He kept himself locked away and truly let the Jedi in him shine. She had to respect him for that. Most she'd encountered had let their character selves be ruled and changed by the Jedi image. She had refused to do so and it seemed that this one had as well. Interesting that he was worshipped merely for his looks. It was a sad state of affairs.

He'd make a great Jedi Knight one day. She knew it. She remained wary, however. This boy could be more than what he seemed, but not in the good sense. Jedi were creatures of the light, but not devoid of flaws, staggering flaws she'd discovered before.

"Where are you, Padawan Cynn?" came his Deep Core accent lacing her mind. She'd let it drift, staring at him -- almost leering at him. He looked only slightly uncomfortable under her absent study.

"I apologize. I was thinking upon the tournament coming up."

"Yes, I think we will work well together," the sentence came out almost cryptically, though he had merely been cautious as to how she'd take it.

She smirked rather wickedly, forgoing (as usual) the external Jedi calm, "And as opponents."

"I do wonder how that will go, who will prevail, that is," he took a none too quaint bite of what was left of his food. There was a twinkle in his catlike eyes.

The smirk turned into a feigned frown, "There will be no hard feelings, Padawan Kenobi. You must take defeat like the Jedi you are."

He almost grinned, though he kept it in, slapping on a neutral expression before downing a swallow of drink, "If I must, I must, Cynn. And if _you_ lose…"

Her smile flashed over her plain face and lit it up to where he paused his eating utensil midlift and gaped in his own Obi-Wan way with blank eyes and a disengaged set to his mouth. Her voice rang off the air between them, a devilish tilt of her chin, "If _I _lose, you know banthas will fly."

"Arrogance doesn't suit a padawan learner, Cynn," Kenobi chided, a twitch to the corner of his lips, "Besides, banthas have been known to travel light."

She grimaced, "That was a poor joke, Padawan Kenobi. I believe bad jokes such as the one you most recently uttered lead to the Dark Side."

"Then my master would most certainly be a lord sith by now."

She'd barely eaten, setting her fork down and leaning forward on her folded arms, "I must meet him, this Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Oh, he would like you well enough. I assure you that much," Kenobi had tackled yet another plate of food.

"Why do you say that?" She eyed him coolly, unsure of how he would answer.

He glanced up at her through thick, dark lashes, a cocky smirk allowed on his face, "You remind me much of him, his defiance and even fighting style. It's almost like fighting my master when he was a padawan."

"I am to become another Qui-Gon Jinn, am I? Is that a compliment, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Surely, it can't be," She prodded on, seemingly catching him in a slip up, but alas…

"It is, Padawan Cynn. Learn to deal with the truth," and back to eating he went.

She felt her spine go rigid. What was he doing with her? Perhaps he had a power within the Force she'd yet to ascertain. One thing was for sure, this foreign prickle of lightning through her nerve endings was not of her own creation. She was in dire need of meditation.

She excused herself politely enough and went to her quarters and directly to the meditation mat before her window. This was serious. She felt her desire to be one with the Force again override any other sensation. This was too much.

She was just reacting to the Kenobi folklore.

That was it.

That had to be it.

__

To all hells with Kenobi and his followers, she thought as she let her sight slip away and commune with her beloved: the Force.

---------

"We have to tell the Council."

"How will we be able to do that without revealing the Order?"

"This is bigger than the Order."

"Every Okew will be punished for this."

"Then we tell them what we're doing…"

"**We?!**"

"I need you."

"I won't do it. It costs too much. There's another way."

"This is important. This is the life of Kenobi. There is no room for hesitation."

"Why Kenobi… Why him… of all padawans…"

"There's no telling. A mission to some world must have brought him in contact with these people. We have to inform the Council. They know enough. They're already questioning for the Order's existence and nature. If we come forward now, there will be less repercussions."

"Fine. I will call the Okews for tomorrow afternoon."

"No later than that. I'm going without you if I must; though, -- I tell you now -- it will be easier if you come with me."

"If anyone's doing the telling, I must."

"But… I was the one who was there. I was the one the man asked."

"I am the High Okew. I will be there to represent and explain."

"Force be with us."

"Force be with us all."


	8. 7 Too Attached

The Kenobi Underground

****

Part VII

Too Attached

…………………………

Cynn lingered over the banister, eyes unfocused as she waited for Lore to show. When she finally did, Cynn let out a long breath and shook her head, "He doesn't know about the society. All he knows is that he's liked."

Lore was quiet for a long moment before answering, "That didn't take you long at all. How do you know for sure?"

"I just do. What he's playing at is simply responding to some datapad he'd found with some flowery notes on it."

They both stood there, watching the lights intensify as night fell over Coruscant. Lore knew the threat that was impending, knew that the High Okew, at this very moment, was informing the council of it all, "Kenobi's in danger."

Cynn perked mildly at that, "How so?"

"Seems there's a group of people looking to kidnap him. The High Okew has information on it, and the Council is being wisened of the matter as we speak."

"Do you know why they want to kidnap him?"

"Qui-Gon would be the one to ask. No one else knows."

"Kenobi can take care of himself," Cynn offered before pushing from the railing and walking toward the archway. She was sure of her words, but felt uneasy at the situation nonetheless.

He was just another padawan, like everyone else, just as important to her as everyone else. Just as important to the Temple, that is.

"We all know that," Lore followed quietly, "That's just a small part of why we admire him."

If Cynn was using her eyes, she didn't give any indication. No one knew about her slip up with Kenobi, though that'd been choice. The last time she did so was during the training matches two years prior. That she did not want to miss. But, now, it seemed something in her had been triggered and she actually gave Lore a very dry, smirkish look that made her companion's brows duck together in confusion.

"I'm sure that's... just a _small_ part."

------

"This sounds like Tertura Heidn. They gave my padawan trouble before we left."

"What would their motive be?"

"They believed he was the one that is spoken of in their ancient texts of one who will bring light into their world through beauty and rennaissance, saving them from the darkness of possible self-annihalation."

"Why would they think that?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's because of his presence in the Force," the padawan spoke up, the one who'd claimed to be the leader of a secret organization centered around Obi-Wan.

"But the Tertura are not Force sensitive," Windu pointed out.

"Kenobi transcends that," the High Okew countered, confidence reborne on familiar ground.

"Are these particular Heidn's dangerous?"

"They will not stop at anything if they truly believe Kenobi is the one."

"Then we must go directly to the Tertura Heidn government and convince them."

"Easier said than done. They've little government left. Those with morals and laws are governed by their personal religion."

"What will they do with him?"

"Set him up as a god, learn from him, though we cannot have that."

"The solution is simple, then."

Everyone in the room look to the High Okew who stood meekly before continuing, "We give them Kenobi. We let him explain to them what needs to be explained."

There was silence, a few nods and several unsure glances. It did sound easy enough. Qui-Gon sat skeptical. It was never that easy.

"Let us disuade all of this secrecy and invite the Heidnes here. Let Kenobi speak to them, and if it's necessary, to the people through some sort of comlink."

"Solution, this may be. Risk, there is none that I foresee. Any who reject?" There was barely a pause before Yoda continued, "Then Kenobi and Heidnes we will intervene."

------

"'The Okew and the organization thereof including any who knew of their existance and did not concede knowledge to Temple Authority are hereby suspended to one revolution of mediation and base duty'? That's bound to be half the Temple, including the Temple Authority... 'excluding Special Forces branches who have been recalled for alternate assignments'," Lore's thumb grazed the digiscreen as she lowered it to her side, "You got off easy. What's the 'alternate assignment'?"

Cynn tightened the strap on her possessions carrier as she gave a minute shrug and hefted the sachel to her shoulder, "A tour in Tertura and her sister planets."

"Sounds fun. Listen, Cynn, I wanna thank you for what you did, and even though the Okews are dissolved, I know everyone else appreciated you."

"I'll admit, Lore, only now. You people were onto something with Kenobi."

Lore's magenta eyes lit up, "Thank you. We thought so. Keep in touch?"

"You know I won't," Cynn gave up a grin and clasped Lore's right shoulder with a friendly squeeze, "Stay well."

Minutes later, walking down the relatively busy corridor toward Special Forces departure, Cynn's neck prickled as she felt Obi-Wan approach from behind. She doubled her sight blocks and paused for him, "Obi-Wan... I figured I'd just escaped your wrath."

"Wrath, Cynn?" Kenobi smirked as he came to a stop before her, "Can I carry that for you?"

"Whaddya come here for, Obi?"

The padawan broke into a smile, she could feel it, "I came to see you off. I just came back from the Council. They did this official acknowledgment ceremony."

"Sounds exciting."

"Boring actually."

"How surprising."

"You'll be missed around here. I heard you're to be gone quite some time."

"I asked for an extended tour. I'm getting too attached to this place."

"Understandably so. Well, I'll let you go then. I was on my way t-"

"Okay. I'll see you 'round."

"Right. We should pick up where we left off when you get back."

"If you're still here."

"I will be. I'll be a Jedi Knight, but I'll be here."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Kenobi laughed and gave a short nod, "Thanks, Cynn. Take care."

"You, too, Obi."

He stared at her unfocused eyes, never once having locked onto him and felt something tug at his stomach: weird attachment, not unlike friendship, and the loss thereof.

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she gave a curt bow.

"Goodbye, Cynn..." but he never got the chance to bow. She was already walking away.

__

Too attached, she scolded as she felt her heart condense, retreating from a friendship that had barely begun.


	9. 8 Carry On

The Kenobi Underground

****

Part VIII

Carry On

…………………………

"We were just released from our punishment over the last Order. There's no way we can discuss another, especially one centering around the Last Supreme Okew. Don't you think he'd _know_ when an Order was placed on him?"

"Qui-Gon is ignorant when it comes to his own charms, Bekki! It's perfect."

"Why can't we all just have our own little worships? Why risk it?"

"The bigger we get, the bigger the merchandise options, the more we gain access to the authentics."

Bekki watched her former, fellow Okew's eyes with skepticisim. They were lucky Obi-Wan survived the Tertura's advances, that he had talked them down. What if it had been more serious?

"I admit, it won't be as big as the Okew Order, but the Quiry members will be just as adament."

"I think we should drop it."

"And think of all that hair?! How's he gonna miss a few strands? We could make a fortune."

"Muffi. Halt. Cease. That's enough. No more."

"Aw, but Bekki…"

------

The lone figure strolled the enclosing hallway with a weight to his shoulders, mind slowing after a long day. He was just about to turn the corner to his quarters when he heard a hiss in his direction. It was a person loitering to his left, looking to have just appeared in the shadow of their robe.

"Yes?" he quirked a brow beneath the darkness of his own hood.

"I've got something you might like, sir. Something highly illegal."

"What would it be?"

"A strand of Obi-Wan Kenobi's hair. I assure you, it's the real thing, none of this Post-Okew Order trash circulatin', but the real thing, red as copper, shiny as silk, long as a carrot."

Both Mace's brows shot up, "I beg your pardon?"

"I give it to ye at a fair price. One hundred credits."

"A hundred credits!" Mace nearly laughed despite himself.

"Ninety, then, but that's me final offer."

He lifted back his hood and revealed himself to the peddling stranger, giving the alien a wilting stare.

"Oh! It's you, Mace! For you, forty credits."

"That's much better, Qui-Gon. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where'd you get that horrible accent?"

"I've been trying it out. It seems to be working."

"Ah."

"Forty?"

"Right here."

"Hey, Mace. I got one for you…"

"What is it?"

"Who's the black Jedi Knight who's the sex machine with all the chicks…"

"Mace!"

"Can you dig it!? They say that cat Mace is one bad mother--"

"Shut yo' mouth."

"But I'm talkin' 'bout Mace!"

"We can dig it."

****

----------------

The End / Fin`

----------------

Second Disclaimer Note: I do not own nor am I affiliated with any companies or organizations that have any legal right or claim to any producer, creator or persons from "**Shaft**". Mad props to Monica for the idea, though.


	10. 0 Update

****

Author's Note: There may be a sequel to this, but for the time being -- this story will continue to be on FanFiction.Net and is checked repeatedly for technical errors and less frequently for character adjustments. Be kind, rewind [review].

~_Spyre_


End file.
